Love Life
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Ellie tuh beruntung banget. 2 gebetannya nembak dia di hari yang sama. Tapi gak enaknya, pasti bingung pilih yang mana. Kayak yang Ellie alamin sekarang ini. CHAPTER 6 UPDATEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya yang punya Hetalia. Kalo charanya, baru saya yang punya *plak***

**Warning: OOC, gaje, garing, abal, bahasa sama sekali gak formal, dan warning-warning lain yang biasa ditemukan di fic saya :D**

**Summary: Gue Elizaveta Hedervary. Gue adalah maid seseorang yang sangat nyebelin, yaitu Gilbert! Damn, I hate him! A not good summary. Mind to RnR?**

_Olahooo, Minnaaa~~ Chii kembali lagi dengan fic multichapter baru. Jadi siap-siap dengan update-an telat lagi! Hohoho *shot*. Oya, fic ini terinspirasi dari komik milik Indah-chan yang saya lupa judulnya. Arigatou, Indah-chan! Tapi cerita ini gak mirip banget sama komiknya kok._

_Jangan lupa review yaa!_

_Enjoy it, minnaa~~_

_

* * *

_

**Hate or Love?**

Nama gue Elizaveta Hedervary. Panggil aja gue Eliza, atau Ellie. Gue sekolah di Hetare Gakuen, kelas 10-B. Berarti gue 15 tahun.

I really like school life. Gue suka ngobrol sama temen-temen, ngerjain guru, dan kumpul-kumpul gak jelas. Saat-saat paling gak enak tuh waktu……

KRIIINNGGG………

Oh, shit! Bel pulang! Tidaaakkk!

Gue gak suka bel pulang. Mungkin lo semua nanya kenapa. Simple, gue gak mau pulang. Bel pulang tuh kayak neraka buat gue.

Kenapa? Karena gue gak punya rumah. Ortu gue meninggal waktu gue kecil. Dan gue gak punya sanak saudara. Tapi, ortu musuh dari kecil gue ngebolehin gue tinggal di rumah mereka, dengan syarat, gue harus jadi maid buat anaknya. Yaitu GILBERT Weillschmidt! Damn, I really hate him! Orang-sok-awesome-padahal-aslinya-gak-awesome itu nyebelin banget-banget!

Gue pun melangkah gontai ke rumah Gilbert. Kenapa gue gak pulang bareng si empunya rumah? Hah, males!

Tapi tapi… sebenernya, kalo gue jujur, gue agak seneng denger bel pulang. Oke, gue nagku. Gue suka Gilbert. Tapi gue juga benci dia. Kadang gue pengen sama dia terus. Tapi kadang, gue berasa pengen nonjok dia saking ngeselinnya. Jadi? Perasaan gue gak jelas gitu deh.

Ya ya, gue ngaku, Gilbert emang awesome. WAJAHNYA. Siapa sih yang berani billing Gilbert jelek? Gak ada kan? Tapi kalo ada yang bilang SIFATNYA gak normal, seluruh dunia pasti setuju.

Tapi gebetan gue bukan Gilbert kok. Ada satu lagi. Dan dia adalah ……… ah, ntar juga tau.

Sampe juga di rumahnya. Gilbert belom nyampe. Ah, bodo. Paling dia ngeluyur dulu. Atau ke taman sama Gilbird. Gilbird itu peliharaannya Gilbert. Dari namanya, udah tau dong Gilbird itu makhluk apa?

Yaaahh, akhirnya gue tiduran sambil dengerin sambil dengerin lagu di hp Nokia 5320 XpressMusic kesayangan gue. Oya, hp ini dari Gilbert lho. Hadiah karena gue berhasil nyelametin Gilbird yang hampir kesedot kloset WC. Hahah, gak penting.

Gue buka facebook aja deh. Ya ya, gue tau FB udah gak jaman. Mendingan Twitter. Tapi ya gue masih suka buka aja.

**Elizaveta Hedervary **#NowPlaying Servant Of Evil – Kagamine Len. Damn, I really love Vocaloid!

1 minute ago via Phone Web – Comment – Like

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **likes this

**Elizaveta Hedervary **Hey, Gil! Where are you?

30 seconds ago

**Gilbert Weillschmidt** On the way to home. Miss me? *smirk*

26 seconds ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary** HUEEKKK! Get real, Gilbert! Kenapa gue harus kangen sama lo!

20 seconds ago

**Gilbert Weillschmidt** Definitely, because I'm Awesome LOL

16 seconds ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary** I don't think so. Narsis banget sih lo!

13 seconds ago

**Gilbert Weillschmid****t** Stop cheating yourself, Ellie. Ngaku aja, gue tuh AWESOME

10 seconds ago

**Elizaveta HedervaryUp to you -,-**

5 seconds ago

* * *

"I'M HOMEEEE!"

Gilbert pulang. Gue kaget. Gilaaaa, toa' banget tuh anak!

"GILBERT! Bisa gak sih, gak usah pake toa' kalo teriak! Gue belom mau budge nih! Gila lo!"

"Sorry sorry, Ellie. Oya, ini rumah gue lho. Lo tau kan, the rules?"

Oh, crap. Gue tau jelas. Sebagai maid, gue harus sopan sama dia, gak boleh kasar. Tapi kalo sama Gilbert, bawaannya pengen ngomel-ngomel mulu!

"Uhh… maaf, Gilbert-sama…"

"Nah, gitu dong. Good girl."

'_Cih! Gue bukan anak keciiilll!' _rasanya gue pengen teriak, ngeluarin semua isi kebun binatang ke dia. Tapi nanti gue dipecat, terus diusir, terus jadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan. AAAAA, NO WAAYYY! Haduuhhh… sabar, Ellie. Tarik napas… hembuskan… tarik napas… hembuskan… aahhh, legaaa.

"Heh, napa lo megap-megap kayak ikan? Cepet gih, ambil baju ganti gue! Lalu siapin makanan sama tempat pup buat Gilbird!"

"I… iya, tuan…"

Itu tuh, Gilbert. Cuma bisa nyuruh-nyuruh, gak bisa apa-apa! Nyiapin baju sendiri aja gak bisa. Harus gue. GUE. Dan kenapa gue? Takdir.

Mendingan adiknya deh! Oya, gue lupa ceritain. Gilbert punya adik, namanya sih, iya. Ludwig tuh berotot dan tinggi besaarr, gak kayak Gilbert yang cungkring dan gak lebi tinggi dari Ludwig. Sayang, gue gak suka model rambut Ludwig. Model Gatsby gitu deh, lurus licin ke belakang. Ilpil gue.

Tapi Ludwig mandiri, gak kayak Gilbert yang gak bisa apa-apa. Gue mau deh jadi maid nya Ludwig. ASAL JANGAN GILBERT!

Hah… hah… udah ah, capek marah-marah. Mending cepet-cpet selesaiin kerjaan dan tidur. I'm tired!

Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga semuanya. Mau tiduuurrr! Semoga tuh 2 makhluk gak gangguin gue. Kenapa 2? Yah, bukan Cuma Gilbert yang suka gangguin gue, GILBIRD juga! Dia suka matokin gue waktu gue lagi tidur. Dasar, majikan sama peliharaan sama aja.

"Ellie, lo capek?"

Pengen teriak,_ 'Iyalah, bego! Siapa yang gak capek disuruh-suruh terus!' _tapi nanti gue dipecat. Maaf, terima kasih.

"I… iya, tuan…"

"Ck, udah deh, gak usah panggil gue 'tuan', sama pake bahasa formal. Lama-lama enek gue dengernya. Gue bebasin deh lo pake bahasa apa aja."

"Hah? Serius! Thanks, Gilbeeerrtt!"

Hua hua hua, I'm soooo happy! Gilaa, enek tau pake bahasa formal sama orang yang udah deket dari kecil. Apalagi sama musuh. Gak enak! Sekarang, gue bebas! YIPPIEE!

"Tapi…"

"Eh?"

"Lo tidur di kamar gue mulai hari ini."

"HEH!"

"Iya, kata mama. Kamar Ludwig lagi di renovasi, dan dia sekarang make' kamar lo. Soalnya dia paling anti tidur sama gue. Mau gak mau lo harus tidur sama gue disini."

"Uhh… ya udah deh. Tapi jangan macem-macem lo ya!"

"Yeehhh, GR lo! Siapa juga yang mau gituan sama lo! Gak ada, kali!"

"CIH! GILBEEERRTT!"

"Wait, ada tapinya lagi."

"Apa!"

"Kiss me, now."

What!

DEGG…

BLUUSSSHHH……

"WATDEPAK! OGAAAHHH!"

"Oh, kalo lo gak mau, gue aja yang nyium lo."

CUUPPP…

Eh?

Gilbert nyium gue?

HEH!

Otak gue yang lemot ini baru sadar. Barusan Gilbert nyium gue di pipi. NYIUM GUE! Sekali lagi, NYIUM GUE!

BLUUUSSSSHHH…

HEH, APA-APAAN DIA!

"Hahahaha, gotcha!"

Gue yang kalap langsung ngelemparin dia dengan berbagi stuff di deket gue. Bantal, guling, sprei, weker, pete, bahkan jengkol gue lemparin ke dia. Kenapa ada pete sama jengkol? Karena itu makanan keseharian Gilbird.

Si Gilbert pun langsung loncat dari jendela. Sayang ini lantai 1. Coba kalo ini lantai 13, dia pasti mati! Dan gue bersyukur! Uhhh, pengen gue bejek-bejek kalo dia udah balik!

Dan Gilbert pun ninggalin gue yang lagi ber-blushing ria ini sendirian. AARRGGHH! I WANT TO KILL HIM!

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**

* * *

**

_#NowPlaying : Acute – Kaito, Miku, Luka (lagu yang nemenin saya ngetik chapter ini :D)_

_Fiuhh, selesai juga chapter 1. Chapter 2 diusahakan cepet update. DIUSAHAKAN lho, jadi belom tentu *shot*_

_Maaf kalo pake bahasa senak dengkul. Perlukah diformalkan sedikit bahasanya? _

_Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang saya lupa judulnya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kemiripan dengan komik itu. Tapi ini banyak banget yang dibedain dari komiknya kok.._

_Ya udah, __**REVIEEEWWWW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bang Hide pelit nih, gak bagi-bagi. Gilbert buat saya ya? *digeplak***

**Warning: Sama seperti chapter kemarin. Plus OC Indonesia, yaitu Kirana Kartini dan OC Netherlands, Holland. Dan saya muncl sekilas. Hehe ^^**

**Summary: Lalu Roderich pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, dia noleh lagi ke gue. Sambil senyum. Sekali lagi, sambil senyum KE GUE. Roderich SENYUM ke GUE. OMG, I'm melted! Help meeee! CHAPTER 2 UPDATEEEE**

_Chapter 2 updateee! _

_Ganti Penname lagi! Udah kebiasaan ganti penname nih -,- *dijitak readers*_

_Dan cerita ini makin gaje pastinya. Sori dori mori stroberi kalo bahasa nya amat sangat tidak formal. Tapi tetep gak alay kok. Cuma bahasa gaul kita sehari-hari aja_

_Ya udah, langsung baca aja. Enjoy, minnaaa~~_

_

* * *

_

**Love Life**

Mmmhhh… Hoaahhmmm…

Eh?

JAM BERAPA INI!

Gue cepet-cepet liat jam hp gue.

WHAATT! Jam 06.45! Aduuhh, telat gue! Sekolah kan dimulai jam 07.00! Kok wekernya gak bunyi sih? Oya ya, kemaren gue lempar ke Gilbert. Rusak palingan sekarang.

Aduuhh, gimana nih? Sekolah gue tuh emang deket. Jalan kaki 5 menit aja sampe. Tapi beda lagi kalo gue harus ngurusin Gilbert dulu. Paling gak, butuh 15 menit nyiapin keperluan gue dan Gilbert. Belom sarapan. Aaahhh, udahlah, gue siapin barang-barang Gilbert dulu!

Eh, wait. Mana Gilbert? Tadi malem dia kan tidur sama gue. Kok udah gak ada?

Ah, bodo deh. Yang penting gue siapin barang-barang dia dulu.

Lalu gue ke lemari pakainnya.

Lho? Kok bajunya udah gak ada? Apa dia siapin sendiri? Kayaknya gak mungkin.

Gue siapin bukunya dulu deh.

Eh? Kok udah rapi? Ini… siapa yang ngerapihin? Yang pasti bukan gue, dan gak mungkin Gilbert. Jadi, siapa?

Uhh… gue siapin barang-barang gue dulu deh, daripada telat!

Akhirnya gue udah rapi, dan beranjak ke meja makan. Disana udah ada Gilbert yang nyengir liat gue, dan Ludwig yang cemberut aja, gak tau kenapa. Ortu mereka juga ada disitu.

"Pagi, Eliza. Tumben bangun kesiangan." Kata mama Gilbert.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, tante. Weker ku rusak, aku jadi bangun kesiangan. Maaf, tante…"

"Iya, gak apa-apa. Sekali-sekali bangun siang boleh, kok. Ayo, sarapan."

"Iya, tante."

Mama Gilbert emang baik. Lembut, ramah, dan cantik. Gue selalu menemukan sosok ibu di dalam mama Gilbert. Heran, kok dia beda banget ya, sama anaknya?

Lalu akhirnya gue berangkat, sama Gilbert. Dia cengar-cengir terus ke gue.

"Lo kenapa sih cengar-cengir kayak gitu? Enek tau ngeliatnya!"

"Hehehehe. Tumben lo bangun kesiangan."

"Tadi kan gue udah bilang alasannya. Lo sendiri, tumben bangun pagi."

"Itu karena gue tuh AWESOME. Iya kan?"

"Gak. Oya, yang nyiapin baju sama buku lo siapa? Bukan lo sendiri kan?"

"Bukan, si Ludwig. Tadinya dia udah mau bangunin elo tuh, tapi gak jadi karena gue bilang, lo habis nangis semaleman mikirin ortu lo. Gue gak tega ngebangunin elo."

DEGGG…

Eh? Tumben dia baik sama gue. Ada badai apa nih sampe dia jadi baik gitu sama gue? Pokoknya kemaren, gue cuma curhat sama Gilbert tentang orang yang gue suka. Kenapa dia jadi baik begini?

"Udah ah, LET'S GO TO SCHOOL, girl!"

"Gilbert! Tunggu, jangan lari! Gue pake rok nih!"

Begonya, abis itu, gue kesandung batu, lalu jatoh. Aduuhhh, malu bangeettt!

* * *

"Good morning, class! Aduuhh…" sapa gue.

"Woi, Ellie! Hey, tumben lo agak telat. Kesiangan?" tanya Sey, temen se-geng gue.

"Yoi. Weker gue mati, jadi kesiangan." jawab gue.

"Hai, Ellie! Eh, baju lo kenapa? Kotor gitu. Sama kok tangan lo luka-luka?" tanya Lili juga. Lili itu BFF gue. Dia baiiikk banget sama gue dan siapa pun. Jadi enak kalo temenan sama dia.

"Eh, ini tadi gue kesandung, lalu jatoh di jalan. Ehehehe."

"Bukan abis disiksa Gilbert kan?"

"BUKAN! Eh, gila lo!"

"Udah ah, duduk yuk, udah mau bel."

KRIIIINGGG…

"Tuh kan, bel beneran. Ayuk ah."

Kakuzu-sensei udah masuk. Berarti pelajaran ekonomi yang ngebosenin bakal dimulai.

* * *

KRIIINNNGGG…

YESSS! Akhirnya istirahat! Abis pelajaran si Kakuz itu, langsung pelajaran PKK dari Deidara-sensei. Hey, Deidara kan cowok, tapi kenapa bisa ngajar PKK ya? Au ah, bingung gue.

Gue ke kantin aja deh bareng geng gue. Geng gue namanya 'Fujoshi' alias penggemar yaoi. Hahah, keren kan? Kita semua emang fujoshi asli, apalagi gue. Gue yang paling fujoshi diantara fujoshi. Hahahahaha.

Geng gue anggotanya Lili, Sey, Natalia, Yekaterina, Mei-Mei, sama Kirana. Geng kita popular lho. Member nya cantik-cantik seh! Hahahaha.

Gue ke kantin, lalu cari tempat duduk yang pewe. Yang lainnya pada mencar cari makanan. Gue sih bawa bekal dari rumah, jadi gak usah jajan.

Mana ya tempat yang enak? Ah, yang di pojok aja deh! Pas buat ngerumpi. Hehe.

Lalu gue duduk. Cengok. Gak tau harus ngapain. Kalo makan duluan, gak ah, enakan bareng-bareng. Tapi gue maluuu diliatin orang-orang lagi cengok begini.

Gue buka aja deh bekal gue. Baru ngambil 1 kue, ada tangan yang megangin tangan gue. Spontan, gue nengok.

"Roderich?"

"Hm…" Roderich senyum. Gilaaa, cakep bangeeett!

"Eh, lo ngapain?" tanya gue sambil deg-degan. Iyalah, gebetan gue sekarang duduk TEPAT di depan gue. Yep, Roderich tuh salah satu gebetan gue selain Gilbert. Dia cakep, baik, pinter, ketua OSIS, anak pak kepsek lagi! So pasti tajir. Dia juga jago olahraga, gambar, dan main musik. Jadi dia tuh perfect bangeett! Anjiiirr, gue berasa melted daaahh!

"Cuma mampir. Gak boleh?" kata dia sambil tetep senyum. Satu lagi, senyum Roderich tuh mahal banget. Semester ini, baru sekali gue liat dia senyum. Seriously.

"Boleh kok. Boleh banget."

"Lagi ngapain?"

"As you see. Makan."

"Boleh gue temenin? Oya, ini kue bikinan lo? Boleh gue coba?"

"Bo… boleh kok. Si… silakan." Aduuuhhh, kenapa gue jadi gagap begini?

Roderich lalu makan kue gue.

"Hmm… enak. Manis, kayak lo…"

BLUUSSSHHH…

"Ehehe, makasih…"

"Hahaha, ya udah, gue cabut dulu ya!"

"Iya…"

Lalu Roderich pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, dia noleh lagi ke gue. Sambil senyum. Sekali lagi, sambil senyum KE GUE. Roderich SENYUM ke GUE. OMG, I'm melted! Help meeee!

"Ellie! Woi, Ellie!" anak-anak Fujoshi lain mendekat. Gue liat, kok mukanya mupeng-mupeng gitu ya? Mupeng gossip?

"Eh eh, kenapa?"

"Lo tadi sama Roderich?"

"Yup."

"Lalu Roderich senyum ke elo?"

"Yoi. Kenapa sih? Mau interogasi gue nih?"

Yang lain berpandangan, lalu geleng-geleng dan ngangguk-ngangguk. Gue sampe mikir, mereka jadi gila semua kali ya?

"Ellie, one word. You're so lucky!" kata Sey.

"Why? Dan sorry Sey, itu bukan one word kali." Oya, gue paling jago kalo diajak adu bacot. Mau coba lawan gue? Hohohoho.

"Up to you. Yang jelas, lo beruntung banget bikin Roderich senyum sama lo."

"Oh. So what?"

"Semester ini, gue baru liat dia senyum sekali doang, yaitu hari ini, dan dia senyum sama lo!"

"Ya udah sih, biasa aja." Gue memutar mata tanda gak tertarik. Sey juga jago bacot. Kalo udah ngomong bakal susah dihentikan kayak ember bocor.

Ya sih, gue seneng Roderich senyum ke gue. Apalagi dia yang tiba-tiba dateng, megang tangan gue, dan bilang gue manis. Siapa sih yang gak seneng digituin? Apalagi sama gebetan sendiri.

"Ellie, lo tau gak, waktu lo lagi berdua sama Roderich, anak-anak cewek tuh pada ngelirik sinis gitu ke elo. Bahkan gue juga sih…" sekarang Kirana yang ngomong. Kirana tuh biang gossip se-Hetare Gakuen, tapi dia juga paling cantik, menurut gue. Dia gak kalah cantik deh dari gue, hehe.

"Ya ampun, Na! Lo kan udah punya Holland! Parah lo!"

"Gue udah putus sama dia."

"WHAAATT! Kenapaaa! Cerita lo sekarang!" tanya, atau lebih tepat disebut teriak, 5 gadis berbarengan. Yang jelas, kita udah bikin seisi kantin noleh ke kita. Whatsoever.

Akhirnya kita malah ngomongin putusnya Kirana dan Holland sampe istirahat selesai.

* * *

Aaaahh, MTK Anko-sensei akhirnya selesai juga. Puyeng gue mikir angka-angka yang tak terhingga!

Eh, habis ini BK kan? YESS, kosong! Pelajaran BK tuh pasti kosong, gak tau kenapa. Jarang banget gurunya masuk. Ahh, ngerumpi aja deh.

Pelajaran kosong bukan berarti kelas jadi kosong. Malah rame kayak pasar. Ada yang teriak-teriak, ngerumpi, main, tapi ada juga yang diem aja.

Si Alfred lagi berkoar-koar di depan kelas tentang pentingnya seorang HERO di dunia. Kayak ada yang peduli aja.

Matthew lagi berantem sama Kumajirou. Tapi tunggu, Matthew tuh siapa ya?

Heracles ngapain lagi kalo gak tidur?

Kiku lagi main masak-masakan sama kucing-kucingnya, lengkap dengan aksesoris dapur yang seabrek, yang entah dari mana didapatkannya.

Francis, seperti biasa lagi negejar Arthur dengan BUGIL.

Holland pundung ala L gara-gara diputusin Kirana.

Dan Roderich…

Gue gak tau Roderich lagi ngapain. Yang jelas dia lagi ngumpul sama Berwald, Tino, Eduard, dan Gilbert. Mungkin lagi diskusi OSIS? Soalnya mereka semua pengurus OSIS, termasuk Gilbert. Haha.

Kalo gue, jelas lagi ngerumpi bareng Fujoshi. Sesekali, gue ngelirik ke arah Roderich, dan sialnya gue ketauan! Gue senyum malu-malu kucing gitu deh, eh dia malah bales senyum gue. Uuuhh, cakep banget…

Kadang gue liat, dia juga suka ngelirik ke gue. Waktu ketauan, mukanya langsung merah! Imut banget, cuuyy! Gue senyumin aja dia. Tapi kok gue liat Gilbert mandang gak suka gitu ya, ke gue dan Roderich? Aahh, masa bodo tentang Gilbert. Yang penting Roderich!

* * *

KRIIINNNGGG…

AARRGGHH! Bel pulaaanngg! Padahal pelajaran Bahasa Inggris Miss Shizune lagi seru-serunya tuh! Shit shiitt shiiittt!

Hari ini gue pulang bareng Gilbert. Dia maksa gue sih, ya udah gue mau aja.

"Tumben lo mau pulang bareng gue. Biasanya lo ngeluyur dulu sama Gilbird."

Gilbert diem aja. Tumben nih anak gak hyper kayak biasa.

Gue ngelirik dia. Ooohh, pantes diem. Lagi main hp rupanya. Gilbert kalo main hp jadi autis. Oya, hp gue sama Gilbert sama lho. Hahah, gak penting.

Gue ikutan main hp aja ah. Buka Fb lagi aja deh.

**~~(^0^)~~  
xxx**

**Elizaveta Hedervary **dijalan sama **Gilbert Weillschmidt**. Enggak enak suasana nya, dia diem terus.

7 minutes ago via Phone Web – Comment – Like

**Sey Prideaux **ciee cieee, pulang bareeenggg!

6 minutes ago

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **lo yang diem, bukan gue.

6 minutes ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary ** biasalah Sey. And Gilbert, kan tadi lo yang ngajakin gue pulang bareng. Sekarang lo yang diemin gue. Mending gue pulang sendiri.

5 minutes ago

**Roderich Edelstein **cieeee, pulang bareng.

5 minutes ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary **apasih Roderich. Gue sama Gilbert kan serumaaah! Gak apa-apa dong pulang bareng. Ya kan ya kan?

4 minutes ago

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **ya udah sono pulang sendiri.

4 minutes ago

**Kirana Kartini **WOI, PJ YAAA! AWAS KALO KAGAK!

3 minutes ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary **eeeetttt, Gilbert! Tadi kan lo yang ngajakin gue pulang bareng! Gue beneran pulang sendiri nih!

3 minutes ago

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **gue bercanda, Ellie. Hoi, Kirana, gak ada yang jadian. Gak usah sok heboh minta PJ deh. Dasar orang Indo, gaje.

3 minutes ago

**Roderich Edelstein **haha, Ellie. Long last yaaaaa!

2 minutes ago

**Kirana Kartini **INDONESIA ITU KEREN, BRO! NEGARA KEPULAUAN TERBESAR DAN TERKAYA TAU! JANGAN NGEJEK BANGSA GUE DEH! KAYAK PRUSSIA MASIH EKSIS AJA!

2 minutes ago

**Aflana Citra Astari (AUTHOR) **heh, ini bukan fic tentang Nation mbak. Jangan hubung-hubungin sama nation dong. Ini fic romens lho mbak Kirana.

2 minutes ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary **RODERIIICCHH! Siapa yang jadian! Aaaahhh, ngada-ngada deh. Kirana, gak pake caps lock bisa kali. Dan, errr… Author? Kok nongol?

1 minute ago

**Aflana Citra Astari (AUTHOR) **saya mau numpang eksis mbak Ellie. Hehe, ya udah, lanjutin fic nya ^^

1 minute ago

**Kirana Kartini **maap mbak Author. Hehe, sori juga Lie. Tadi ngobrol sama si MALAY caps lock nya gua nyalain. Lupa dimatiin.

Half minute ago

**Elizaveta Hedervary **anjir, status gue komen nya jadi gaje semua dah.

Half minute ago

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **whatever** -,-**

Half minute ago

* * *

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

_#NowPlaying : Pub & Go – Arthur Kirkland (England). Really like this song. Kocak abisss soalnya._

_Selesaaaiii! Gomenne, minna, update nya luama sekale. Kemaren ada UKK, dan sekarang saya udah tau hasilnya. NAIK KELAS! (ya iyalah). Tapi agak kecewa sih, saya ranking 4. Gak berhasil mempertahankan ranking 2 (T_T)_

_Tak usah berbacot ria. Chapter depan, muncul pairing baru, hohohoho. Tapi crack abis. Tunggu yaaa, masih lama *plak*_

_Yang penting, __**REVIEEEWWW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bang Hide pelit nih, gak bagi-bagi. Gilbert buat saya ya? *digeplak***

**Warning: Sama seperti chapter kemarin lagi. Author terlalu males ngetiknya *plak***

**Summary: Gue lalu buka dikit pintunya, biar bisa liat apa yang terjadi di dalem. Lalu, gue shock. CHAPTER 3 UPDATEEEE!**

_Chapter 3 updateeee!_

_Udah deh, saya capek banyak bacot, lanjut aja ya!_

_Enjoy, minnaaa~~~_

_

* * *

_

**Love Life**

Jam 7. Oke, gue gak telat. Tapi PAS bel gue menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Ck, sejak gak ada weker, gue jadi keiangan mulu! Untunggue msih sempet nyiapin ini-itu nya Gilbert. Gue kasian sama Ludwig. Beberapa hari ini, dia yang harus nyiapin segala keperluan Gilbert. Sabar ya, Luddie.

"Ellie, lo sekarang telat mulu deh! Kenapa sih?" Sey dengan toa' nya menyambut 'manis' gue yang baru sampe di kelas.

"Weker gue rusak, jadinya gue kesiangan. Kayaknya lo tiap pagi nanya itu mulu deh!"

"Yeee, gue kan lupa! Masa' nanya doing gak boleh?"

"Tapi jangan nnya mulu dong! Gue bosen jawabnya tau!"

"Tinggal jawab aja kok repot! Lo kan punya mulut buat jawab!"

"Tapi kan bla… bla… bla…"

"Lo tuh bla… bla… bla…"

"Terserah gue bla… bla… bla…"

Murid-murid yang lain cengok liat 2 cewek berantem di depan kelas. Terus begitu sampe guru dateng.

Semenara gue sama Sey gak sadar kalo kita berantem di depan kelas. Kita gak sadar anak-anak bengong ngeliatin kita. Dan kita juga gak sadar ada guru di belakang kita…

"Ehem." guru itu berdehem sedikit, tapi kia tetep gak denger. Gue sama Sey tetep ngelanjutin acara adu mulut di depan kels.

"EHEEMM!" sekarang guru itu berdeham keras. Barulah gue sama Sey sadar, dan negok belakang. Ada Asuma-sensei, guru tergalak se-Hetare Gakuen! Aduuhhh… gaswaaattt!

"Eh, ada sensei…" kata Sey bego, yang malah makin menyulut kemarahan Asuma-sensei.

"Kalian, cepat keluar dari kelas ini! Bersihin lab biologi sampe bersih kinclong! Cepat, SEKARANG!"

"I… iya, sensei…"

Lalu gue keluar kelas sama Sey. Anjir, satu kelas ngetawain gue! Apalagi Gilbert, dia yng palig ngakak tuh! Sialan banget tuh anak! Gue bejek-bejek mati looo! Aaahh, gara-gara Sey!

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, Sey!"

"Enak aja! Lo tau!"

"Elo! Kalo lo gak nanya-nyanya, kita gak bakal jadi kayak gini!"

"Tapi kalo lojawabnya nyantai, kita kan gak bakal dimarahin gini!"

"ELO!"

"ELOO!"

"ELOOO!"

"ELOOOO!"

"DIAM!"

DEGGG…

"Eh, Asuma-sensei…" gue sama Sey langsung berhenti ribut dan nengok ke sensei, dengan takut-takut.

"Kalian ini! Gak bisa berhenti ribut ya! Hukuman kalian ditambah! Bersihkan lab fisika!"

"Tapi, sensei…"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Atau mau ditambah bersihin lab kimia!"

"Eng… enggak, sensei…"

"Kalo kalian masih ribut lagi, ditambah bersihin toilet! Cepat, sekarang!"

"Uuuuhh…"

Gue liat ke dalem kelas. Anak-anak udah pada ngakak lagi. Lalu gue liat Roderich. Dia senyum ke gue. Senyumnya lembuuuttt banget. Enak ngeliatnya. Eh, lagi asyik lirik-lirikan sama Roderich, gue udah diseret sama Sey. Dasar Sey sialaaannn!

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, Ellie!"

"Enak aja, elo tau!"

"Aaaahh, elooo!"

"Elo! Udah ah, jangan berantem mulu! Ntar disuruh bersihin toilet lagi. Ogah deh gueee!"

"Tapi pokoknya gara-gara lo! Bukan gue!"

"Elo yang mulai duluan tau!"

"Elo!"

"Eloo!"

"Elooo!"

"Ssssttt, dieeemm!"

DEGGG…

Siapa tuh?

Jangan-jangan Asuma-sensei…

Mampuuusss, mati guee!

"Sey? Ellie?"

"FRANCIS! Ya ampun, gue kira siapa!" sontak, gue lega. Untung bukan Asuma-sensei. Tapi ya gak lega banget si. Si Francis kan suka, ehem, bugil dan grepe-grepe cowok. Tapi dia gak lagi bugil sih. Keren malah, dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan celana jeans belel. Oya, gue lupa, murid di Hetare Gakuen gak pake' seragam, tapi baju bebas. Enak kan?

"Fra… Francis. Ka… kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Sey.

Wait. Kamu? Sey bilang kamu? Ini kuping gue gak bermasalah kan? Seumur-umur baru sekali gue dengr Sey bilang kamu. Wah, ada apa-apanya nih.

"Hm, gue telat. Disuruh bersihin lab biologi sama si Kakashi. Kalian juga?"

"Iya. Tapi kita bukan karena telat, karena… Aduuhh!" tiba-tiba Sey nyubit gue. Kenapa lagi nih anak?

"Kenapa?"

"Ah… enggak."

"Hmmh, Ellie, boleh lo keluar sebentar? Gue ada keperluan sama Sey."

Heh? Makin bingung gue.

"Ck, ya udah deh. Gue juga pengen ke kntin nih. Jyaa~"

Lalu gue keluar menuju kantin. Tepatnya, pura-pura ke kantin. Gue tutup pintu lab, lalu nguping. Gue penasaran, antara Francis sama Sey pasti ada apa-apanya nih. Bisa jadi gossip baru.

Setau gue, Sey jarang tertarik sama cowok. Tapi gak tau juga sih, dia jarang share ke gue dan Fujoshi yang lain. Tapi dia tuh paparazzi dan stalker yang keren. Dia sering dapetin bahan baru buat digossipin. Jadi kita gak mempermasalahkan Sey yang jarang share.

Kalo Francis, setau gue dia cuma tertarik sama cowok. Buktinya dia suka ngejar-ngejar Arthur sambil bugil. Paling 'anu' nya doang yang ditutup bunga mawar. Gue gak tau dia sebenernya tertarik sama cewek atau enggak.

Tapi gelagat mereka berdua tadi bikin gue penasaran! Uhh, nguping aja deh.

"Hmmm… Sey, tentang surat kamu kemarin…" suara Francis.

Eh? Surat? Surat apa? Dan kenapa Francis ikut-ikutan bilang 'kamu'? Wah, gak beres nih.

"I… iya. Jawabanmu apa?" sekarang suara Sey yang kedengeran.

"Sebenernya, aku juga suka kamu dari lama. Aku mau jadi pacar kamu."

WHAT? Jadi Sey suka sama Francis? Dan ngasih surat cinta ke dia? Lalu mereka sekarang jadian? Aduuhhh, ini beneran gak sih?

Tiba-tiba…

BRUUKKK…

Ada yang nimpukin kepala gue pake buku! Siapa nih? Reflek, gue nengok.

"Eh, Roddie?" Roderich udah berdiri di samping gue, sambil senyum. Hey, udah berapa kali ya dia senyum sama gue? Seriiinngg banget deh, kayaknya. Tapi gue jarang liat Roddie senyum ke orang lain. Atau apa Cuma perasaan gue aja?"

"Hei, lo ngapain? Ssstt! Jangan berisik!" bisik gue ke Roddie. Gue gak mau ketauan Sey sama Francis kalo gue lagi nguping!

"Justru gue yang harusnya nanya, lo ngapain? Bukannya disuruh bersihin lab? Mana Sey?"

"Ssstt, tadi ada Francis di dalem. Dia nyuruh gue keluar karena mau ngomong sama Sey. Sekarang, gue lagi nguping mereka."

"Hahaha, dasar. Eh, buka dikit pintunya. Gue pengen ngintip."

Oh iya ya. Kenapa gak dari tadi gue intipin mereka? Dasar begoooo!

Gue lalu buka dikit pintunya, biar bisa liat apa yang terjadi di dalem. Lalu, gue shock.

Pertama, gue liat mereka lagi pelukan. Mesraaaa banget. Lalu, mereka ciuman! Di bibir, of course. Tapi mereka hot banget, sumpah. Abis itu, lidah mereka bertautan. Oh My God. I can't see it! Ooooh, mataku ternodaaa!

Gue gak kuat. Gue lalu jalan ke bangku depan lab, dan duduk, bareng Roddie. Muka gue meraaahh banget! Kayak kepiting direbus kelamaan. Ampuunn, maluu! Dan gue juga liat, muka Roddie merah juga kayak gue.

"Coba kalo gue sama elo yang kayak gitu."

"What? Lo ngomong apa, Roddie?"

"Ah, enggak. Ada kucing terbang."

"Mana mana?" gue nganggep serius perkataan Roddie.

"Ya ampun, Ellieee, Ellie. Mana ada sih kucing bisa terbang?"

"Uhh, kan tadi lo yang bilang!" kata gue sambil bersedekap dan manyun.

"Kan gue cuma bercanda, Ellieeee." Roddie narik hidung gue.

"Aaahh, sakit Roddie!" gue bales cubit dia. Lalu kita canda-candaan.

"Eh, Ellie, nanti siang ada acara gak?" tanya Roddie ke gue.

"Ah? Gak ada. Emang kenapa?"

"Pulang sekolah ke Heta Mall berdua yuk!"

BLUUSSHH…

Hello, ini nyata gak?

Ini kan jadi kayak… kencan?

"Mmmm… boleh deh."

"Oke! Berdua aja ya!"

Gue gak sadar, ada yang ngeliat sinis ke gue sama Roddie. Dia adalah… Gilbert.

"Aaarrgghh! Dasar Roddie sialan! Berani banget lo deketin Ellie gue! Awas aja ya, Ellie itu punya ague! Inget itu! Aaarrgghh!"

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**

* * *

**

_#NowPlaying Einsamkeit – Ludwig Weillschmidt (Germany). Aaaaa, lagu ini saya banget!_

_Errr… kependekan kah? Tapi saya bener-bener nguras otak di chap ini. Tentang adegan ciuman, hahahaha, enggak banget ya. SUSAAAHHH!_

_ Chap depan, DIUSAHAKAN cepet update deh._

_Jangan lupa, __**REVIEEEWWW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bang Hide, bagi chara nya dong! Elizaveta buat saya boleh? *shot***

**Warning: Sama lagi kayak yang kemaren. Author males nulisnya *digeplak*. Oya, buat yang gak suka bahasa yang sama sekali gak baku, GET OUTTA HERE! *digetok***

**Summary: Lalu dia pergi sama Gilbird, yang udah ada di pundaknya. Ninggalin gue yang masih bingung. CHAPTER 4 UPDATEEEE**

_Kembali lagi dengan saya! Hohoho XD_

_Chapter ini ada online chatroom gitu ya! Ceritanya Hetare Gakuen punya situs buat chatting antar siswa sekelas. Jadi ada khusus kelas 10-A, 10-B, yang kayak gitu deh. Yah, baca aja biar lebih jelas._

_Yang penting, Enjoy minnaaaa~~_

_

* * *

_

**Love Life**

Connecting…

The device has been disconnected or is unavailable. Try again…

Shit! Pake' error segalaaa!

Connecting…

You're connected

_hetalia-gakuen/chatroom/10-B/2010_

**Ellie joined**  
**Lili joined**  
**Sey joined**

Ellie: HELLOOO!

Lili: :(((

Sey: yooo!

Ellie: Lili, lo kenapa deh?

Lili: life is like a hell

Ellie: heh? Napa lo?

Lili: gue diputusin Toris! Hueeee T_T

Ellie: ya ampun, sabar yaaa. Masih banyak kok cowok lain yang lebih baik dari dia :))

**Francis joined**  
**Roddie joined**

Lili: thanks, Ellie. Lo BFF gue yang paling baik :)

Sey: Francis! :DD

Francis: SEY! :DDD

Roddie: cieeee, yang baru jadian

**Kirana joined**

Ellie: hahahah, Rodddie, asyik ya kita kemaren. Ada yang mesra banget tuh. Ehem

Kirana: SIAPA YANG BARU JADIAN? MINTA PJ GUEEE!

Lili: enak ya, yang baru jadian. Gak kayak gue :(

Roddie: kemaren ada yang ciuman HOT banget di lab biologi. Siapa ya?

Francis: Roddie, lo ngintipin gue sama Sey?

Sey: Kirana, GAK ADA PJ BUAT LO!

Roddie: yoi. Ellie juga. Parah lo, di sekolah bukannya belajar malah…

Ellie: HAHAHA, gue ngintipin lo berdua bareng Roddie!

Lili: :((((

**Gilbo joined**  
**Natalia joined**

Gilbo: AKU YG AWESOME KEMBALI KE SINI, SOBAT! Huahahahaha

Kirana: YANG GAK NGASIH PJ PELIT BANGET!

Natalia: heh, Gilbo & Kirana, nulis gak usah pake caps bisa kali -_-

Lili: tau nih

Kirana: maap, lupa XP

Gilbo: Ellie, lo dimana?

Sey: BODO ah Kirana! Lo nagih PJ mulu kerjaannya!

Ellie: gue lagi sama Roddie di Heta Mall

**Toris joined**

Lili: yah, ada dia. I'm off

**Lili is now offline**

Toris: LILI!

Ellie: telat lo Toris! Lo bener-bener putusin Lili?

Kirana: SIAPA YANG PUTUS!

Natalia: sekali lagi Kirana, kalo lo masih aktifin caps, gue bunuh lo!

Toris: gak! Itu Feliks! Dia sms Lili pake nomor gue! Gue masih sayang sama dia, gak mungkin gue putusin dia!

Francis: permisi…

Ellie: ooohh, nanti deh gue bilang ke Lili

Toris: thanks. Hp nya gak bisa dihubungi. Sms juga gak dibales. Gue bingung. Btw, gue off ya, ada Ivan

**Toris is now offline**

Natalia: MANA IVAANN! TORIISSS, BALIK KE SINI LOOO!

Kirana: sekarang lo yang pake caps, Nate -_-'

Sey: Francis, aku off ya say. Atau, kita jalan-jalan yuk!

Francis: anything for you, dear~

**Sey is now offline**  
**Francis is now offline**

**Alfred joined**  
**Arthur joined**  
**Feliciano joined**  
**Kiku joined**

Feliciano: ve~ halo semuaa~~!

Kirana: waw, pasangan yaoi kita bisa pas banget joined barengan

Arthur: GUE GAK YAOI! Apalagi sama si gendut maniak burger itu!

Natalia: kapan Ivan joined?

Kirana: gue gak bilang lo yaoi sama Alfred! Kalo gitu lo berarti ngaku lo yaoi sama Alfred!

Alfred: udahlah Arthur, gak usah sangkal kenyataan LOLOLOL

Arthur: GUE BUKAN YAOI, YOU GIT!

Arthur: GUE OGAH SAMA ALPRET! Gendut!

Kirana: ARTHUR YAOI ARTHUR YAOI! SAMA ALFRED!

Alfred: gue sih santai aja. Orang itu gak bener

Ellie: gilaaa, badai caps! IKUTAN AH!

Roddie: IKUTAN PAKE CAPS JUGA DEH!

Kiku: … kalian semua jadi gila sepertinya…

Feliciano: ve~ Kiku-san! :)))

**Ivan joined**

Natalia: BANG IVAN! MARRY MEEEE!

Ivan: ohh, tidak…

**Ivan is now offline**

Alfred: eh, perasaan Ivan baru aja joined langsung off LOLOLOL

Natalia: gue off! Mau ngejar Ivan. Dia kabur dari rumah!

**Natalia is now offline**

Gilbo: Ivan? Kabur dari rumah? Gimana bisa?

Alfred: dia kan takut sama Natalia

Feliciano: ve~? Ivan-san takut sama Natalia-chan? Natalia-chan kan adiknya

Kiku: kau belum tau aslinya Natalia, Feli-san

Feliciano: ve~? Apa maksudnya?

Kiku: ah, sudahlah -_-

Kirana: gue off deh. Pengen omegle-an. Jyaa~

**Kirana is now offline**

Arthur: pergi juga tuh tukang gossip!

Ellie: jiaaahh, gue cewek sendiri dong?

**Yekaterina joined**

Ellie: untung gak…

Yekaterina: ada yang liat Ivan dan Natalia?

Alfred: tadi ada Ivan, tapi dia langsung off. Lalu dikejar Natalia

Yekaterina: oohh, makasih. Mereka berdua kabur dari rumah. Gue cari mereka dulu

**Yekaterina is now offline**

Ellie: yaaahh, cewek sendiri dah!

Gilbo: Ellie, cepet pulang!

Roddie: terserah dong, dia mau pulang kapan

Gilbo: gue gak ngomong sama lo

Ellie: Gil, kata Roddie bener. Gue pulang entar sore

Gilbo: cih

**Gilbo is now offline**

Ellie: Roddie, kayaknya gue harus pulang deh

Roddie: ya udah deh. Gue anterin ya?

Ellie: bener? Makasih! :DD

**Roddie is now offline  
****Ellie is now offline**

Alfred: Gilbo kayak… cemburu…

Arthur: iya, sama Roderich…

Feliciano: ve~ keliatannya mereka memperebutkan Ellie-chan

Kiku: sudahlah, kalian terlalu banyak bergossip

Alfred: suka-suka kita dong

* * *

"Im homeee!"

Gue pulang, dan langsung ngeloyor ke kamar. Di sana udah ada Gilbert. Dia berkacak pinggang, kayak marah. Gue jadi takut. Dia keliatan agak… sangar? Serem kali, lebih tepat.

"Lo kemana aja?"

"Kan gue udah bilang, gue ke Heta Mall sama Roddie!"

"Kenapa lo pergi sama dia tanpa izin gue?"

"Gue udah coba telpon lo. Tapi gak bisa. Jadi, salah siapa?"

"Hmmm… Jangan pernah pergi lagi sama dia tanpa seizin gue."

"Terserah gue dong! Itu kan urusan gue!"

"Lo suka sama Roderich?"

DEGGGG…

Aduuuhhh, gue harus jawab apa nih? God, please save meee!

BRAAAKKKK!

"Abang! Gilbird masuk ke dalem mesin cuci!" Ludwig masuk ke kamar tanpa ketuk pintu, bahkan dia banting pintu. Sopan banget tuh anak. Tapi gue bersyukur, gak harus jawab pertanyaan Gilbert. Aaaahhh, thanks God!

"HEH! Lo gak bohong kan, Luddie!"

"Suer klewer-klewer dah bang! Liat aja sendiri!"

"Gilbert, gue ikut!"

"Oke. Ayo, Ellie!" Gilbert gandeng tangan gue. Uuuhhh, nge-blush lagi deh gue. Kayaknya gue tuh gampang banget nge-blush dan deg-degan ya? Aahh, whatsoever.

Gue lalu ke mesin cuci bareng Gilbert dan Ludwig. Dan benarlah, Gilbird ada di dalem mesin cuci! Ya ampuunnn, gimana bisa deh tuh burung masuk ke situ?

"Ck, Ludwig, gimana caranya sih Gilbird bisa masuk ke sini!"

"Mana gue tau! Tapi waktu gue di sini, dia udah keputer-puter di situ!"

Ajaib banget ya tuh burung.

"Hmm… oke deh. Yang penting matiin dulu mesin cucinya." Gue lalu matiin tuh mesin cuci.

"Gilbert, buka pintunya. Ambil Gilbird. Inget, pelan-pelan! Jangan sembrono, atau lo mau Gilbird gak bakal bertengger di pundak lo selamanya?"

"Uuhh… iya iyaaa!" si Gilbert lalu ambil Gilbird yang udah gak berdaya dari mesin cuci itu.

"Mandiin dia, Gilbert. Lalu keringin sampe sapu tangan. Tapi hati-hati, jangan sampe bulunya rontok."

"Ngapain lo nyuruh gue? Lo kan maid gue, jadi lo yang harus ngerjain hal ini!"

"Aaahh, ya udah deh. Tapi harus ada imbalannya lho!"

"Wah, gak ikhlas lo! Tapi ya udah deh. Itu gampang."

Gue lalu mandiin Gilbird. Kasian dia, keliatan melaraaattt banget. Gue mandiin dia pake air hangat. Lalu keringin bulu dia. Keliatannya dia masih kedinginan. Gue buka aja deh jendelanya, biar sinar matahari masuk.

Akhirnya, dia mulai terbang muter-muter sana-sini. Dan dia udah mulai ribut gak jelas. Itu artinya dia udah normal.

Gilbird lalu terbang ke pundak gue, dan matuk pipi gue. Hahahah, geli! Tapi emang gitu caranya ngungkapin terima kasih. Eh, gue jadi kayak pemiliknya ya?

Gilbert masuk ke kamar. Dia liat Gilbird bertengger di pundak gue. Lalu dia manggil Gilbird, tapi Gilbird nya geleng-geleng. Dia tetep di pundak gue.

"Haha, makanya, urusin sendiri tuh peliharaan lo. Kalo enggak, ntar dia gak mau sama lo lagi lho. Hahaha."

Tapi Gilbert cuma senyum. Biasanya dia marah-marah kalo dia bilang gitu. Aneh.

Lalu dia mendekat ke gue, dan bisikin telinga gue.

"Mau tau imbalan buat lo?"

Gue merinding. Napas Gilbert kayak menggelitik telinga gue.

Tiba-tiba dia cium bibir gue.

Eh, apa?

Dia cium bibir gue?

Gilbert menyudahi kiss nya.

"Gi- Gilbert… Lo…"

Lalu muka Gilbert keliatan merah banget, dan kayak menyesal. Dia langsung keluar dari kamar.

Wait. Otak gue yang lemot ini mau mencerna. Gilbert barusan nyium gue, di bibir.

Nyium gue di bibir. Berarti itu first kiss gue. First kiss?

Gue baru sadar. Itu first kiss gue! Dan diambil sama Gilbert! Hey, kenapa gue baru sadar!

First kiss gue… sama Gilbert?

**~~~TBC~~~**

**

* * *

**

_#NowPlaying : Winter – Ivan Braginski (RUSSIA!). Saya gak begitu suka sih lagu ini. Yang nyanyiin Ivan soalnya. *digetok Magical Stick*_

_Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya kebingungan bikin adegan kiss. Gak ngerti, belom pernah sih *plak* =="_

_Ya udah deh, __**REVIEEEEWWW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tuh punya sayaaa! *geplaked* Iya deh punya Hidekaz Himaruya -_-**

**Warning: Yah, masih sama saja dengan chapter kemaren. Tak ada yang berubah**

**Summary: Gue emang bego, gak bisa milih antara Gilbert dan Roderich. Gue sayang mereka berduaaa! CHAPTER 5 UPDATEEEE**

_Nah, chapter 5 update. Mulai agak seriuskah ceritanya? Saya tak tau -_-'_

_Dan saya cuma pengen nanya, mau pairing apa buat ending cerita ini? PrusHung atau AusHung? Mungkin cerita ini berakhir di chapter 8 atau 9._

_Yasud, enjoy minnaaaa~~_

_

* * *

_

**Love Life**

Sampe di sekolah, gue masih kepikiran kejadian kemaren. First kiss gue… sama Gilbert? Uuuhh, gue pengennya first kiss sama orang yang gue sayang. Tapi gue juga sayang sih sama Gilbert. Sama Roderich juga. Gue emang bego, gak bisa milih antara Gilbert dan Roderich. Gue sayang mereka berduaaa!

Sejak kejadian kiss itu, gue agak ngejauhin Gilbert. Gue bahkan maksa Ludwig buat tuker kmar, dan pastinya dia minta imbalan. Gak tanggung-tanggung dia minta kentang 1 karung. Watdepak! Gimana cara gue dapetin kentang satu karung? Hah, untung akhirnya dia mau tanpa harus dikasih imbalan.

"Hai, Ellie!"

"Hm. Yo, Lili."

Gue lalu duduk di samping Lili. Ya iyalah, orang gue sebangku ma dia. Tapi perlu gak ya, gue ceritain masalah gue? Lili tuh orangnya enak diajak curhat. Coz, dia gak ember kayak Kirana. Jadi enjoy curhat sama dia. Hm, kayaknya gue ceritain aja deh. Sekalian masalah dia sama Toris.

"Hei, Lie. Muka lo kusut banget deh. Kenapa sih? Gak biasanya lo kayak gini. Cerita aja, gue janji gak bakal nyebar!"

"Ada 2 hal yang mau gue ceritain ke elo. First, about you and Toris."

"To… Toris? Kenapa lo jadi ngomongin dia?"

"Lo masih marah sama dia?"

"Gak. Gue cuma berusaha buat lupain dia. Lagian, dia udah mutusin gue."

"Lili, lo salah. Toris sayang banget sama lo."

"Sayang apaan! Jelas-jelas dia yang mutusin gue! Bahkan di sms itu dia bilang punya pacar lain. Gue gak mau diselingkuhin, Ellie!"

"Lili! Lo tau siapa yang sms lo itu! BUKAN TORIS! Tapi Feliks!"

"Fe- Feliks? Ke- kenapa…?"

"Si Feliks tuh ngerjain Toris. Dia yang kirim sms itu ke elo. Tapi Feliks gak nyangka bakal jadi kayak gini. Dan lo tau sendiri, orang kayak Feliks gak bakal mau bilang kesalahannya sama lo. Ngerti!"

"E- Ellie. Lo serius? Bukan Toris yang kirim sms itu?"

"Dua rius malah. Waktu di chatroom itu, dia bilang sama gue. Dan lo tau kan, Toris orangnya kayak gimana? Dia jujur. Dia sayang banget sama lo. Dia bilang, dia sering telpon lo, tapi gak diangkat. Sms lo, gak dibales. Kasian dia."

"..."

"Lo mau kan balikan lagi sama dia?"

"Gue… mau. Gue juga masih sayang dia…"

"Hn, sono gih, samperin dia! Dari tadi gue liat, dia ngeliatin lo terus."

"Eh eh, hal kedua apa?"

"Gak penting. Itu mah belakangan aja."

"Thanks, Ellie. Lo bener-bener BFF gue yang paling baik."

Lalu Lili pergi ke bangku Toris. Dan yang gak disangka-sangka, Lili langsung kissu Toris.

"OOOOHHHH…!" satu kelas histeris semua.

"Maafin aku, Toris. Aku salah paham. Aku mau, kita pacaran lagi."

Krik… krik… hening sesaat. Lalu Toris tersenyum lebar. Dipeluknya Lili, dan diciumnya bibir Lili.

"CIEEEEE!" teriakan dan tepuk tangan membahana di 10-B. Tapi herannya, Toris sama Lili sekan gak denger. Ditulikan cinta kah? Hahah, kapan gue bisa kayak mereka? Ck, ngayal lo, Lie.

* * *

KRIIIIINGGG…

Istirahat. Akhirnyaaaa! Laper berat nih gue! Pengen cepet-cepet makan nih.

Gue lalu ke kantin, tapi cuma berdua sama Lili. Gue mau cerita kedua hal itu ke dia.

"So, lo mau cerita apa? By the way, thanks ya, bikin gue sama Toris jadian lagi."

"Hahahahah, sama-sama. Gue mau cerita tentang… first kiss gue…"

"WHAT! Lo udah hmph- hmpphh…!"

Gue bekep mulut Lili. Gilaaa, kalo ketauan malu banget gueee!

"Lili! Sssttt! Jangan berisik ah! Dan gak usah kaget lebay gitu kali. Kayak lo gak pernah aja. Kan tadi lo barusan kissing sama Toris."

"Iya iya, sori! Lo kiss sama siapa? Roderich?"

"Nope. Gilbert."

"Hah! Seneng dong lo. Dia kan juga salah satu gebetan lo."

"Seneng sih seneng. Tapi gue kepikiran mulu neh!"

"Ellie, kalo menurut gue ya. Roddie sama Gilbert tuh suka sama lo."

Gue yang lagi minum milkshake langsung keselek.

"Uhuk… uhuk… Lo ngomong apa! Gila lo!"

"Ya elah, Lie. Itu keliatan tau, dari sikap mereka berdua."

"Ck, gak mungkin lah!"

"Eh, buktinya Gilbert nyium lo. Dan Roderich bahkan ngajak lo ke mall."

"Lo tau dari mana Roddie sama gue ke mall?"

"Dari Kirana."

'_Dasar ember tuh bocah! Kirana sialan!'_

"Lo beruntung ya, Lie. 2 cowok yang lo suka, sama-sama suka sama lo. Gue dulu suka sama Kiku & Arthur, malah dapet Toris. Tapi gak apa-apa sih, gue bersyukur. Ehehehe."

"Dasar. Lagian itu kan belom tentu juga mereka suka sama gueee!"

"Hei, Ellie!"

Di seberang, ada Roddie yang berjalan mendekati gue dan Lili.

"Eh, Roddie. Kenapa?" tanya gue.

"Nanti sekitar abis pulang sekolah, gue bakal sms lo. Jangan kaget ya, dan lo gak usah buru-buru jawab."

Abis bilang begitu, Roderich langsung pergi.

"Cieee, yang mau ditembak!" kata Lili.

"Apasih lo!" sergah gue.

"Hahahahahah, si Roddie udah jelas mau nembak lo tuh!"

"Ah, tau deh!"

KRIIIINNGGGG…

"Yuk ah, masuk kelas."

* * *

Gak kerasa udah pulang. Aduuhh, ketemu Gilbert lagi deh. Di kelas ketemu sih, tapi kan gak sering banget. Uuuhh, males gue ketemu dia!

"Ellie!"

Tuh kaaann! Belom apa-apa udah ketemu Gilbert.

"Ellie, mau pulang bareng?"

Pengen bilang enggak, tapi kesannya gak sopan banget. Lagian, dia kan majikan gue!

"Emmmm… i- iya."

"Kalo lo gak mau, bilang aja. Gak kenapa-napa kok."

"Gue mau kok!"

"Hn, ya udah."

Di jalan kita diem-dieman. Gak tau harus ngomongin apa. Tapi akhirnya, Gilbert mulai bicara.

"Ellie, maafin gue…"

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Itu… kemaren, gue… nyium elo. Maaf…"

"Gilbert…"

"Gue… gue bener-bener gak sadar. Tiba-tiba ya… udah… Gue kayak bergerak sendiri. Maafin gue, Lie…"

"Gil…"

"Lo tau kenapa gue nyium elo?"

DEGGG…

Dia megang tangan gue. Aduuuhh, detak jantunh gue kedengeran gak ya?

"Ellie, gue… suka sama lo. Dari dulu sampe sekarang, perasaan gue gak berubah. Gue sayang banget sama lo."

Gue kaget. Tapi juga seneng. Cewek mana sih yang gak seneng ditembak? Tapi si Gilbert barusan nembak gue atau cuma bilang suka?

Perlahan, wajah Gilbert mendekat ke wajah gue. Mau kissu gue lagi? Uuuhh, gue merem aja deh.

PIIPP PIIPP… DEERT DEERT…

"Gilbert, ada sms. Sebentar."

Gilbert keliatan kesel. Dia berusaha liat sms gue.

1 new message  
From: Roddie

_Gue cuma mau bilang, gue suka sama lo. Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue? Gak usah buru-buru bales. Yang pasti, gue sayang bange sama elo._

DEGGG…  
BLUUSSHH…

Sekarang Roddie yang nembak gue! Ya ampun, adi Gilbert yang bilang suka ke gue. Sekarang Roddie. Gue harus gimana!

"Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia! Lo kan…"

"Hiks… hiks…" gue gak tahan. Gue bingung. Kenapa masalahnya jadi belibet gini sih!

"E- Ellie?"

"Hiks…" lalu gue langsung lari. Tujuan gue, ke rumah Lili. Sumpah, gue bingung setengah mati! Gue harus curhat ke dia, gak mau tau.

Yang penting, gue gak mau ketemu sama Gilbert dan Roddie dulu. Gak mau.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**

* * *

**

_#NowPlaying: Hello China – Wang Yao (Yuki Kaida). Ternyata seiyuu Yao Yao tuh cewek! *telat*_

_Yosh, udah chapter 5 aja. Chapter 6, gak janji cepet update karena belom diketik. Selain itu, udah mau tahun ajaran baru, dan hari keduanya itu ada tes kelas khusus. Saya harus belajar buat mempersiapkan itu._

_Tapi tetep diusahakan deh._

_Yah, yang penting, __**REVIEEWWW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hide-san, Hetalia punya saya kan? *tampoled***

**Warning: Gak ada yang berubah lagi di chapter ini. Tetep warning-warning standar lain.**

**Summary: Ellie tuh beruntung banget. 2 gebetannya nembak dia di hari yang sama. Tapi gak enaknya, pasti bingung pilih yang mana. Kayak yang Ellie alamin sekarang ini. CHAPTER 6 UPDATEEEE!**

_Lalalalaaaa~ *nyanyi –digeplak-*_

__

Chapter 6 updateeee! Maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat!  
Date nya AusHung nih! Buat yang suka PrussHung, chapter depan ya! AusHung lagi pengen eksis nih! *digampar frying pan*

_Tanpa berbacot ria, enjoy minnaaa~_

_

* * *

_

**Love Life**

Gue lari ke rumah Lili yang gak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Gue langsung panggil dia.

"Lili! Lili!"

"Ya, sebentar! Eh, Ellie!"

Lili membuka gerbang nya. Dan gue langsung masuk dan narik Lili ke kamarnya.

"Eh eh? Wait, lo kenapa sih, Lie!"

"Gue… gue ditembak Gilbert dan Roddie tadi…"

"HAH! Mereka barengan neembak lo!"

"Gak barengan juga sih. Tapi…"

Gue ceritain semuanya ke Lili.

"Oh, gitu. Hmm… bingung juga kalo gue jadi lo. Terus sekarang lo maunya apa? Tolak dua-duanya, terima dua-duanya, atau pilih salah satu?"

"Pilih salah satu lah, Li! Gue gak mau punya pacar dua. Tapi… gue sayang mereka berdua! Gimana ini!"

"Errr… gue punya ide. Lumayan gila, tapi."

"Ide apa?"

"Lo kencanin aja mereka satu-satu."

"WHAT!"

"Gini nih. Misalnya, besok lo sama Roderich pergi berdua kemana kek, terserah lo. Besoknya lagi lo sama Gilbert yang pergi. Dari situ lo kan bisa tau, mana yang paling cocok buat lo."

"… tapi gue gak mau ngomong sama mereka dulu…"

"Tinggal gue yang ngomong. Susah banget."

"Lo serius, Li? Mau bantuin gue?"

"Sure, sebagai balesan bantuan lo kemaren. Gue kan cuma perlu ngasih surat doang kan?"

"Yup. Dan gue besok mau bolos. Mau temenin?"

"Ogah ah, kan mau ngasih surat. Lo mau bolos berapa hari?"

"Sampai gue udah punya cowok! Hahahahah."

"Gila lo, Lie! Dasar."

Sekarang, gue bersyukur banget punya sahabat sebaik Lili. Gue bisa bebas curhat, nangis, ketawa, minta bantuan, dan nginep gratis. Ah, thanks Lili. You really, really my best friend.

* * *

Lili's POV:ON

Hari Jum'at. Hari yang ngebosenin. Apalagi tanpa ada Ellie di samping gue. Gak seru nih! Sepi, gak ada yang toa'.

Tapi gue harus nyelesain sebuah misi, yaitu ngasih surat dari Ellie ke Roddie dan Gilbert. Eh, siapa dulu ya? Oh ya, Roddie dulu

Surat dari Ellie kayak gini nih.

_Roderich  
To the point aja, gue mau ngajak lo ke Aru Techno besok jam 11. Kita berdua aja ke sana. Please, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah kemarin, atau apapun. Thanks ^^  
Elizaveta_

Engg… kayaknya suratnya rada formal gitu ya? Ah, whatever.

Tapi kalo menurut gue, Ellie tuh beruntung banget. 2 gebetannya nembak dia di hari yang sama. Tapi gak enaknya, pasti bingung pilih yang mana. Kayak yang Ellie alamin sekarang ini.

Yang penting kasih surat ini ke Roddie dulu deh.

"Hei, Roddie!" panggil gue.

"Hm? Lo… Lili kan?" Roddie keliatan agak ragu.

"Iyalah, gue Lili. Lo gak kenal gue? Kita kan sekelas."

"Sori. Gue gak apal nama anak-anak cewek di kelas."

"Tapi kalo Ellie apal kan? Hehe." Gue ledek sekalian aja tuh Roddie. Eh, muka Roddie jadi merah! Hahaha, ngakak!

"Ck, apasih lo!" balas Roddie.

"Hahahahaha, gue cuma mau ngasih surat dari Ellie. Nih." Gue menyodorkan surat itu ke Roddie.

"Dari Ellie?" tanya Roddie bingung.

"Yup. Udah ya, gue pulang dulu. Bye~"

"Hn…"

Lili's POV:OFF

* * *

"Aku pulaaaangg!" suara Lili yang lembut menggema di kamar.

"Lili! Gimana tadi?" gue langusng tanya dia.

"Udaah, tenang aja. Udah gue kasih ke Roddie suratnya." Kata Lili sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Thanks, Lili!" gue peluk dia.

"Yep, sama-sama."

"Tapi tapi, gue harus pake baju apa? Gue kan gak bawa baju sama sekali. Baju yang gue pake ini aja baju lo." gue kebingungan

"Ya elah, tinggal pake baju gue, repot amat mbak."

"Bo- boleh?" mata gue melebar berkaca-kaca. Agak lebay sepertinya, tapi gue beneran terharu sama sohib gue satu ini.

"Ya iyalah, Lie. Apa sih, yang enggak buat lo?"

"Aaaa! Thank you sooo much, Liliii!"

* * *

Gue udah di Aru Techno. Jam 10.45. Shit, gue kecepetan. Jam dirumah Lili emang lebih cepet 10 menit. Kirain bakal telat. Gak taunya…

Akhirnya gue duduk di bangku deket pintu masuk Aru Techno. Gue cengok di situ.

Lili, selaku stylist pribadi dadakan gue (soalnya gue paling gak bisa mix 'n match baju), milihin baju buat gue. Atas pilihan dia, gue pake atasan dress pink yang panjangnya selutut. Gue juga pake wedges. Errr… agak risih sih, tapi daripada gue pake heels nya Lili yang mencapai 5 cm tingginya? Tidak, lebih baik pake wedges yang masih agak mending tinggi heels nya.

Ah, OOT deh. Sekarang yang penting, mana Roddie? Udah jam 11 nih!

10 menit kemudian, finally, dia dateng.

"Sori gue telat. Lo gak lama nunggu di sini kan?" Roddie dateng sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Errr… enggak kok." aduh, padahal gue udah pegel nungguin dia. Tapi, bohong untuk menyenangkan orang boleh kan?

Dan… Roddie cakep sumpah hari ini! Dia pake t-shirt putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dibuka kancingnya. Plus blue jeans. Ini pertama kalinya gue liat Roddie pake baju bebas. Orzzz, cool gilaaa!

Gue jadi deg-degan sendiri nih.

"Emmm… masuk yuk, Lie."

"Yupz!"

Kita masuk. Raamee banget di dalem. Gue takut nanti kepisah sama Roderich deh.

Tiba-tiba serombongan orang lewat, bikin gue sukses terpisah dari Roderich. Gue mulai panik.

"Roddie! Elo dimana?" gue celingak-celinguk cari Roddie. Aduh, gak ketemu juga! Panik beneran nih!

"Ellie!"

Roderich muncul di hadapan gue. Gue langsung menghambur memeluknya. Tadi gue panik banget. Trauma masa kecil, gue pernah ilang di taman bermain. Gue gak mau itu terulang lagi!

"Ayo, Ellie. Jalan sama gue." Roderich gandeng tangan gue.

Ugh, muka gue merah lagi nih. tapi hari ini, gue ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Roderich. Dia terlalu… dingin? Oke, gue tau, biasanya Roderich tuh emang dingin, tapi gak sampai kayak gini. Dan jarang banget ngomong. Yah, kalo diem-dieman gini, gak fun dong?

_(A/N : Bayangin aja Aru Techno itu kayak museum IPTEK di TMII. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan iptek deh) _

"Roddie, ini apa?" gue menunjuk suatu alat yangg luarnya dari kaca. Di dalemnya ada air dan rumah-rumah kecil serta pohon-pohon. Lalu ada tuasnya di luar.

"Ini simulator tsunami. Coba lo puter tuas itu. Yang kenceng."

Gue puter tuas itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ada air mengalir gitu, kayak tsunami kecil yang menerjang rumah-rumah dan pohon sampe roboh. Wow, keren.

"Waahh, bisa sampe kayak gini ya, Roddie!"

"Hn…"

Gue diem. Sikap Roddie hari ini, dingin bgt ke gue. Gue gak suka keadaan kayak gini.

* * *

_LILI's POV : ON _

Sekarang gue harus ngasih surat ini ke Gilbert. Hampir sama isinya, tapi ada yang beda. Surat buat Gilbert, kayak gini..

_Gilbert  
Hari Minggu, gue mau ngajak lo ke Chigi Wonderland. Mau gak? Kita berdua aja. Dan please, jgn ungkit apa-apa ttg kejadian kemaren. Gue cuma pengen have fun sama lo, seperti biasa. Gue tunggu di sana jam 11. Don't be late, okay? Thanks ^^  
Elizaveta_

Ahahahah, gak jauh beda kan? Surat buat Gilbert kayaknya lebih santai ya, daripada yang buat Roddie. Jujur, gue lebih setuju Ellie sama Gilbert, ketimbang Roddie. Rasanya lebih cocok aja. Udah gitu, mereka serumah. Jadi frekuensi kedekatan mereka tuh tinggi banget.

Ah, sekarang yang penting gue naik apa ke rumah Gilbert? Jalan kaki? Gilaaa, panasnya bagai neraka tuh bocor! Ojek, gak ada yang mangkal disini. Angkot, gak ada jurusan yang lewat sini. Bang Vash udah ke kampus. Hmm… mau gak mau harus jalan kaki nih gue.

Haahh, bodo! Asal nih surat nyampe ke tujuannya! Tinggal pake hoodie aja sih. Yo, let's go!

Jeng jeng… nyampe juga. Sebenernya gak jauh-jauh amat kok. Dan gue juga udah pernah main ke rumah Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!"

"Yoww, siapa?"

"Gue, Lili!"

Karena pagar Gilbert lumayan rendah, gue bisa liat Gilbert langsung melesat keluar. Dia bukain pintu pagar buat gue.

"What's up? Tumben lo kesini. Ada urusan apa?"

"Gue gak lama kok. Cuma mau kasih surat dari Ellie."

"Heh, Ellie? Ellie dimana skrng!"

"Wets, santai bro. Panik amat lo. Ellie aman di rumah gue. Tenang aja. Ya udah, gue cabut dulu deh. Jyaa~"

"Bener dia di rumah lo?"

"Bener! Tenang aja, Gil! Gue kan juga BFF nya dia."

"Jaga baik-baik ya!"

"Elah, elo buang waktu gue aja. Gue balik beneran ya. Jyaa~"

Last mission, success!

_LILI's POV : OFF_

_

* * *

_

Back to Ellie…

Gue sama Roddie udah muter-muter di Aru Techno. Hari udah sore. Akhirnya kita mampir ke kedai es krim.

"Roddie…"

"Hn?"

"Makasih udah nemenin gue hari ini…"

"Sama-sama."

"..."

"..." kita diem-dieman cukup lama.

"Ellie.."

"Yup?"

"Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" Roderich megang tangan gue.

"Aaa… Roddie…"

"Gue bakal jaga lo. Dan setia sama lo. Please, gue sayang bgt sama lo."

"Roddie, lo udah janji lo gak bakal ungkit-ungkit hal itu. Gue gak suka, Die." Gue agak marah.

"Lo gak suka sama gue?" Roderich mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Bukan gitu, tapi…"

"Kalo gitu lo jadi pacar gue!

"Gak mau!"

"Lo harus mau, karena gue tau lo juga suka gue!"

"Stop, Roddie! STOP!"

Gue langsung pergi ninggalin Roddie. Gue gak suka sikap nya tadi. Argh!

Pandangan gue ke Roddie mulai berubah. Gue kira dia org yg ramah, lembut, dan baik. Ternyata cuma waktu pdkt doang. Dia orang yg dingin, dan gak ramah. Gue salah. Apa sikapnya dulu cuma topeng?

Apakah dgn ini, gue jadi milih Gilbert?

* * *

_#NowPlaying: Lily Lily Burning Night – Lily (Vocaloid). The new Vocaloid! Keren suaranya! Mirip Len di mix sama Luka XD_

_Uwoohh, lama banget ini update nya! Kelas akademik sialan! Baru semester 1 tugasnya udah bejibun. Gimana semester 2? *merinding sendiri*_

_Chapter selanjutnya, karena tugas mulai mereda (sementara ini), bakal cepet diupdate deh!_

_Yang penting, __**REVIEEEWWW!**_

__


End file.
